Soirée Arrosée
by LisaC.5
Summary: Aujourd'hui cela fait trois ans que Naruto et Sasuke sont ensembles et alors qu'ils sont tendrement enlacés encore au chaud sous leur couette, ils se remémorent comment ils ont failli passer à côté de leur histoire...


Une chambre plongée dans le noir. Quelques rayons de lumière filtrant à travers les volets fermés. Deux corps endormis, tendrement enlacés dans le lit au milieu de la pièce.

Un bruit provenant de l'extérieur fit froncer les sourcils de l'un des deux êtres. Il grogna doucement et une main blanche sortit des méandres de la couverture les recouvrant pour venir frotter un œil entrouvert. Il faisait froid en dehors de la couette, alors bien vite le membre revint se mettre au chaud tandis que l'être éveillé vint se blottir contre l'autre corps toujours endormi qui le serra dans ses bras par réflexe.

Sasuke était maintenant parfaitement réveillé, ses yeux couleur charbon grands ouverts sur le noir de la pièce. Il soupira en avisant l'heure affichée sur le cadran de son radio réveil posé sur sa table de chevet.

Sasuke avait vingt-quatre ans. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit contrastant avec sa peau blanche comme neige. Il était quelqu'un de calme et pouvant paraître assez froid au premier abord. C'était quand vous appreniez à le connaître qu'il se révélait être un vrai ange, pouvant déplacer des montagnes pour faire le bonheur de ses proches.

Sasuke était étudiant en sixième année de médecine et bien qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie forcément évidente jusqu'ici, il était maintenant le plus heureux des hommes.

Et l'homme à ses côtés, l'enlaçant tendrement alors qu'il était encore dans les bras de Morphée, était une des raisons de son bonheur.

Naruto, vingt-quatre ans tout comme lui, était son exact opposé. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux bleus azurs et la peau légèrement mate qui devenait totalement foncée lorsqu'il bronzait l'été, Naruto était chaleureux et avenant avec tout le monde. Il prenait plaisir à aider les gens. D'où le choix de devenir médecin, comme lui.

Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés lors de leur première année de Médecine. Naruto était arrivé en retard dès le premier jour et était venu s'asseoir à la seule place qui restait miraculeusement dans l'amphithéâtre : à côté de Sasuke. La vérité était que le brun avait réussi jusque-là à effrayer de son regard toutes les midinettes ayant essayé de se mettre à cette place-ci. Il fut donc très contrarié qu'un hurluberlu ose s'asseoir à côté de lui, surtout que Naruto était loin d'être la personne la plus discrète. D'ailleurs, celui-ci en voyant Sasuke l'ignorer, décida d'être le plus chiant possible pour essayer de le dérider.

Et aussi simplement que ça, avec le temps, Naruto était passé de « mec chiant retardataire » à « pote de promo » puis à « ami » puis à « meilleur ami ».

Sasuke sourit tendrement alors qu'il se remémorait tout le chemin qu'ils avaient dû faire avant de se mettre ensemble.

« J'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses en souriant comme ça. » fit une voix enrouée à son oreille.

Un doux frisson parcourut l'échine du brun qui sourit d'autant plus avant de tourner sa tête vers Naruto. Il plongea directement ses yeux dans un océan d'amour et de tendresse puis crut fondre lorsqu'une bouche pleine vint doucement cueillir ses lèvres.

Sasuke répondit au baiser de son amant en fermant les yeux et prit le visage de l'homme blond entre ses deux mains pour pouvoir caresser les deux joues striées de ses pouces.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça à bouger doucement leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres, se souhaitant mutuellement un tendre bonjour. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un instant et Naruto vint déposer un baiser sur le front de son amant brun faisant soupirer celui-ci de bonheur.

Les deux hommes, décidant qu'il faisait bien trop froid en ce jour d'hiver et qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour se lever, se blottirent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

« Je pensais à notre mise en couple, dit soudainement Sasuke.

-Dire que ça va faire trois ans, souffla Naruto en détaillant d'un œil admiratif le visage de son amant, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le brun pouffa légèrement de rire avant de l'insulter. Le blond rit à son tour de sa connerie et déposa un baiser sur la joue blanche face à lui.

« N'empêche, sans cette soirée, on n'en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. » réfléchit Naruto à voix haute.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans et demi que Naruto et Sasuke se connaissaient. Au fil du temps et les études qu'ils faisaient les rapprochant d'autant plus, ils en étaient venus à se considérer comme des meilleurs amis. Ils étaient devenus pratiquement inséparables et bien qu'ils aient des comportements tout à fait opposés, les deux hommes se complétaient et s'entendaient incroyablement bien entre deux insultes amicales. Et leurs amis sachant parfaitement que les deux hommes étaient bisexuels, ils prédisaient en rigolant que Naruto et Sasuke finiraient bien par se sauter dessus. Mais les deux meilleurs amis réfutaient toujours cette idée en disant qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas le genre de l'un et l'autre et qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis et le resteraient.

Cependant dernièrement, leurs amis avaient remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement des deux énergumènes. Régulièrement, ils pouvaient voir Naruto regarder Sasuke d'un œil tendre et avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, comme si son regard s'illuminait dès qu'ils posaient ses yeux sur le brun. De son côté, l'habituel si neutre et imperturbable Sasuke se mettait à rougir à la moindre preuve d'affection de la part de Naruto. Et sachant que le blond était quelqu'un de très tactile, imaginez le nombre de fois que leurs amis pouvaient voir les joues du brun se colorer d'une jolie teinte rosée.

Leur bande d'amis avaient donc rapidement compris que les deux hommes étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre avec le temps. Ainsi, ils avaient décidé de mener leur enquête.

Parmi les membres de la bande qui voulaient mener l'enquête il y avait Sakura et Ino, respectivement meilleure amie de Naruto et meilleure amie de Sasuke.

Elles profitèrent d'une après-midi de libre de la part des deux étudiants en médecine pour pouvoir passer à l'attaque. Ainsi, séparément chacune de leur côté, elles se mirent en tête de cuisiner les deux hommes. Sakura emmena Naruto dans leur café préféré prétextant de vouloir profiter du beau temps avant de commencer leur mois de partiel.

Les deux étudiants s'assirent à une table en terrasse un peu éloignée des autres afin de ne pas être dérangé par le bruit. Une serveuse vint rapidement prendre leur commande.

« Bonjour, vous avez choisi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bonjour, je vais prendre un jus de pêche, commanda Naruto.

-Et je vais prendre un café. Merci. » fit Sakura en souriant gentiment à la jeune serveuse qui le lui retourna également avec un regard appuyé.

La jeune femme repartit chercher ce que ses clients venaient de commander tandis que Sakura redirigea tout sourire son attention sur son meilleur ami blond qui la regardait un sourire en coin et un sourcil relevé.

« Quoi ? fit la jeune femme.

-On dirait que t'as une touche dis donc. » fit le blond.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel non sans perdre son sourire.

« Et toi, ça donne quoi en ce moment les amours ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Bof, pas grand-chose.

-Tu ne papillonnes plus dans tous les sens ?

-Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas en ce moment, dit simplement Naruto en haussant les épaules.

-Et il y a une raison en particulier ?

-Non pas vraiment, c'est comme ça. »

Sakura sut à ce moment-là que son meilleur ami lui cachait quelque chose.

« Naruto, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et que jamais je ne te jugerai n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme blond soupira longuement tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main. Sakura décida de ne rien dire de plus et d'attendre que son ami s'ouvre à elle. La serveuse choisit ce moment pour venir leur apporter leurs boissons. Les deux étudiants la remercièrent puis Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Bon oui il y a une raison en particulier… »

Sakura n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état de doute, de crainte et d'appréhension.

« Sakura, je suis amoureux, commença-t-il.

-Ah bah c'est bien ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ah ah ah, rit-il jaune, Je suis amoureux de Sasuke, confia-t-il comme si cela allait tout expliquer.

-Et ? »

Cette nouvelle question dérouta le jeune homme face à elle.

« Eh bien Sasuke ne me considère que comme un ami donc je me vois mal aller le voir et lui faire 'hey Sas'ke ça va ? Ouais au fait je t'aime à la folie et je ne fais que penser à toi nuit et jour ! Allez salut !' Non la seule réponse que j'aurais se serait un aller simple pour l'hosto et j'aurai perdu mon meilleur ami. »

Sakura fut premièrement étonnée des sentiments que semblaient éprouver Naruto. Le jeune homme avait déjà eu des relations longues et il avait déjà été amoureux cependant jamais sa meilleure amie ne l'avait vu aussi atteint.

Ce fut donc ce qui la poussa à répondre ceci au blond :

« Naruto, tu es vraiment aveugle parce que Sasuke aussi est amoureux de toi.

-Et comment tu sais ça hein ?

-Ça se voit ! Tout autant que je le savais déjà que tu étais amoureux de lui !

-Pfff n'importe quoi.

-Naruto arrête de t'entêter !

-Sakura, il est hors de question que parce que tu vois l'amour partout que je risque mon amitié avec Sasuke. » trancha le blond.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses fut d'abord étonnée de la réaction aussi virulente de son meilleur ami qui jamais ne lui avait parlé comme ça mais cela lui permis de réaliser à quel point son ami était épris de l'autre homme brun.

Naruto aimait tellement Sasuke qu'il préférait l'aimer en silence et avoir le brun à ses côtés plutôt que de révéler ses sentiments et ainsi prendre le risque de se faire rejeter.

Sakura décida de ne pas revenir sur le sujet et les deux étudiants passèrent la fin de l'après-midi ensemble à discuter de choses et d'autres. Quand ils se séparèrent, Naruto remercia son amie de vouloir prendre soin de lui.

La jeune femme caressa tendrement sa joue d'une main et embrassa doucement son autre joue.

« Imbécile. » fit-elle ce qui fit éclater de rire l'homme blond.

La jeune femme repartie ensuite du café non sans saluer une dernière fois la serveuse qui les avait servis. Elle plongea ensuite les mains dans les poches de son manteau et serra doucement la serviette en papier sur laquelle la serveuse avait discrètement laissé son numéro.

Mais Sakura réfléchirait plus tard à contacter cette jolie jeune femme brune aux jolies courbes, pour l'instant elle devait faire son rapport à son amie blonde aux yeux bleus qu'elle retrouva juste devant chez elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent vaguement puis montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans l'appartement de Sakura.

« Bon alors ? » demanda-t-elle en leur servant une tasse de chocolat chaud alors que l'air s'était rafraichi en début de soirée.

Ino soupira longuement.

« Sasuke est bien amoureux de Naruto. C'est la première fois. Il en est totalement dérouté et il a peur. Peur d'éprouver des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un, peur de se faire rejeter si Naruto l'apprend, peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Et quand je lui ai dit que Naruto aussi l'aimait, il m'a dit que je mentais uniquement pour qu'il avoue ses sentiments. »

Sakura fut estomaquée d'entendre son ami lui dire une telle chose. Imaginer un Sasuke, d'habitude si froid, si distant, ayant peine à faire confiance aux autres, éprouver quelque chose de si fort pour son meilleur ami l'impressionnait. Mais cela la motivait d'autant plus à faire ouvrir les yeux à ces deux imbéciles.

« Et toi de ton côté ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Naruto ?

-Naruto est profondément amoureux de Sasuke. Mais tout comme lui, il a peur de perdre son meilleur ami. »

Les deux femmes soupirèrent en cœur et burent une gorgée de leur boisson chaude pour se réconforter.

« Bon au moins le point positif est qu'en effet nos deux boulets sont amoureux. Maintenant, il faut qu'ils se rendent compte tous les deux des sentiments de l'autre ! s'exclama Sakura.

-ça va pas être de la tarte mais on peut le faire ! Pour une fois qu'ils pourront être heureux ils ne vont pas passer à côté quand même ! » renchérit Ino.

Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent alors de faire un compte rendu à leur petite bande d'amis pour pouvoir trouver tous ensembles des moyens de les faire se rendre compte de leurs sentiments.

Naruto et Sasuke s'aimaient. Et s'ils n'étaient pas capables de s'en rendre compte alors ils allaient tous leur donner un petit coup de pouce.

Et ce petit coup de pouce fut d'organiser une soirée tous ensembles à la fin des partiels avec donc au menu de l'alcool, beaucoup de mal bouffe, de l'alcool, quelques friandises, de l'alcool. (Rappel : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.)

Au programme :

¤ Bière-pong avec même pas forcément de la bière dans les gobelets pour ceux qui voulaient rapidement finir alcoolisés.

¤ Action-vérité avec des gages et des questions à tirer pour ceux qui n'auraient éventuellement pas d'idées pour leurs victimes

¤ Jeu de la bouteille avec le même procédé que pour l'action-vérité

¤ Je n'ai jamais

Et encore beaucoup d'autres jeux permettant de s'alcooliser. Pour la plupart, le but de cette soirée était de fêter comme il se devait la fin des partiels. Pour Ino et Sakura, le but était de faire boire un maximum Naruto qui devenait un vrai moulin à paroles sans aucun filtre, en tout cas plus que d'habitude, quand il était saoul.

Les deux jeunes femmes savaient parfaitement que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de faire se déclarer les deux hommes de manière subtile. Non, dès le début il fallait se servir des points faibles de Naruto et laisser Sasuke le gérer, l'homme brun étant un trop bon ami pour laisser seul l'homme blond dans un tel état d'ébriété.

Et leur plan avait tellement bien fonctionné.

Une chambre faiblement éclairée par la lumière du petit matin. Des volets oubliés d'être fermés la veille laissant parfaitement passer les premiers rayons du soleil. Rayons de lumière forçant Naruto à s'éveiller lentement.

Le jeune homme se sentait bien. Il était complètement emmitouflé dans la couette du lit dans lequel il était allongé, bien au chaud. Il sentait des bras autour de lui qui l'enlaçaient tendrement et il était bien contre ce torse collé à son dos. Alors, il décida de raffermir sa prise sur la couverture et de se blottir un peu plus contre la personne derrière lui.

Un instant passa avant que Naruto n'ouvre complètement les yeux en grand alors qu'il se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait. Déjà, il se fit la remarque qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi quelqu'un était en train de le serrer dans ses bras.

Naruto regarda les mains posées contre son ventre en se disant que déjà il pourrait arriver à identifier la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mais ce qu'il vit le désespéra au plus haut point car ces mains ils pourraient les reconnaître entre mille. Ces mains, ces bras qui le tenaient appartenaient à nul autre que Sasuke Uchiwa.

Et le blond se souvint alors de tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu. D'Ino et Sakura le faisant passer aux différents jeux contenant des gages notamment donc le jeu de la bouteille et l'action-vérité lui faisant ainsi petit à petit révéler ses sentiments amoureux pour le brun.

Naruto se souvenait petit à petit du déroulé de la soirée. Il lui manquait juste une partie, celle pouvant expliquer la raison du pourquoi il se trouvait dans le même lit que son meilleur ami, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon. Et Naruto avait peur de cette possible explication.

Mais il décida d'affronter en face les conneries qu'il avait faites alors lentement, il se retourna alors dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« Dis-moi qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble, supplia le blond alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard, se doutait-il, perçant et en colère de Sasuke.

-Non, on n'a pas couché ensemble. Au contraire, tu as insisté pour qu'on ne le fasse pas comme tu étais bourré. » expliqua doucement le brun, d'une voix étonnement calme et douce.

Et… Etait-ce une pointe de joie qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix ?

Naruto se décida finalement à ouvrir ses yeux. Et ce qu'il vit fit rater un battement à son cœur alors que Sasuke était en train de lui offrir le plus beau sourire qu'il ne lui ait jamais fait.

« Attends, j'ai loupé un épisode là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

-Ah ok… »

Naruto se frotta le visage d'une main alors qu'un mal de crâne pointait le bout de son nez, l'empêchant ainsi de comprendre rapidement la signification de la phrase de Sasuke. Le brun attendit donc quelques secondes avant de voir son meilleur ami blond aux neurones ralentis par les restes d'alcool crier :

« QUOI ?!

-ça y est je suis sourd, fit Sasuke en grimaçant.

-Attends Sasuke, me frappe pas, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je peux tout t'expliquer ! Je- je –je commença Naruto totalement paniqué.

-Naruto, moi aussi je t'aime andouille.

-Mais c'est pas- attends tu viens de dire quoi là ? comprit enfin le blond ce qui fit rire Sasuke, Eh mais te fous pas de ma gueule ! se plaignit Naruto avant de croiser les bras sur son torse alors qu'il faisait mine de bouder ce qui fit d'autant plus rire le brun, Putain je t'aurais jamais vu aussi expressif qu'en quelques minutes dis-donc. Je peux savoir ce qui te rend aussi heureux ? demanda l'homme aux yeux bleus alors qu'il était vraiment impressionné de voir un Sasuke mort de rire le tenant toujours contre lui.

L'homme brun prit le temps de calmer son rire avant de venir poser sa main sur une joue à la peau foncée face à lui. Ce simple geste de tendresse firent s'écarquiller les yeux bleus.

« C'est toi qui me rend heureux Naruto. » chuchota doucement Sasuke en plongeant son regard noir dans ceux azurs et étonnés de l'homme faisant battre son cœur.

Ledit homme ferma alors les yeux pour prendre le temps d'encaisser tout ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami et ce que cela signifiait. Quand il les rouvrit, Sasuke fut estomaqué par tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux bleus, le regardant lui.

Une main foncée vint se poser sur sa joue blanche comme neige et un pouce la caressa doucement.

« Je t'aime Sasuke, chuchota Naruto.

-Moi aussi Naruto, moi aussi. » répondit Sasuke avec émotions.

Et les visages des deux hommes se rapprochèrent pour que naturellement, leurs lèvres viennent se rencontrer, comme si c'était leurs places.

Et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, douceur et beaucoup d'amour alors que ce dont ils rêvaient secrètement tous les deux se réalisaient enfin.

FIN


End file.
